For Science It Up
by Dovefence
Summary: Seventy-two hours without sleep, what could go wrong? Join Rocky, Cece, Ty, Gunter and Tinka as they try to go three days without sleep with hillarious results.  Why? For Science!


**A/N: Okay I'm still writing my other story 'Shake It Up Pairings,' but this is purely for laughs. This chapter is very short but it's only explaining what the rest of the story is about, hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>For Science It Up<p>

"Okay, everyone knows the plan now, right?" Rocky asked looking around the room.

"Why are we doing this again?" Cece questioned.

"For science!" Rocky exclaimed dramatically. She was pretty sure she had already explained everything at least three times already; she assumed they knew the purpose of this experiment by now. Apparently not, she sighed to herself.

"Why are we doing this again?" Cece repeated.

"Because, if we don't do this science project, we'll get a bad grade and then our mums won't let us be on Shake It up Chicago and then we won't get into a good collage and then-" Rocky started one of her 'speeches' before being cut off.

"Okay, I get it! But why are they here?" Cece pointed to the other people in her apartment-that was where Rocky had told everyone to meet to discuss the project.

"Because in order to get an average result, we need to test it out on other people too," She explained. In her hand she held a clipboard with all the names of the participants, including her and Cece.

"Yeah, but why are Gunter and Tinka here?" Cece gestured to Gunter and Tinka who were standing next to her in their sparkly gold outfits.

"Rocky seems to think we can not do this, Gunter and I are simply here to prove her wrong," Tinka explained narrowing her eyes at Rocky who smiled back. She was sort of using their competitive nature and rivalry to help with her and Cece's project, it seemed wrong, but it was for science!

"Okay, I'm lost, what exactly is the experiment again?" Deuce, who was also a participant, asked.

"For the fourth time," Rocky began "We're testing out what happens to people when they go without sleep for seventy two hours-that's three days," She said to Cece knowing she wasn't good with math "So all you have to do is, try not to fall asleep,"

"Hold up, if we're all half asleep, who's going to record the results?" Ty made a good point, Rocky realised. They needed accurate results and there was no way any of them could be accurate if they hadn't slept in seventy two hours.

"Oh, I forgot, I have to work at Crusty's, Uncle Don probably won't like it if I'm half asleep, especially around hot cheese, so I guess that leaves me out," Deuce said thinking he was off the hook.

"Since you won't be half asleep, you can record what happens and keep us all awake," Rocky handed him the clipboard. She realised he didn't really want to do this, but she knew he wouldn't let her down. It was a lot to ask, but Deuce could handle it, right? Rocky shook her head, of course he can and to make sure…

"Hey Flynn?" She called to Cece's little brother who had just come into the room to get his baseball mitt. He put it down and looked up at her, suspicion in his eyes.

"How would you like to help Cece and me with a science fair project?" She asked.

"Would I like too? Might want to rephrase that question," He replied heading back to his room.

"Come on Flynn," Cece stopped him "All you have to do is help Deuce write down what happens,"

"Yeah, cause that's a real deal breaker," Flynn said sarcastically. Cece stopped him again, she knew as well as Rocky did that they needed him, Deuce couldn't do it all on his own.

"It's for science," She smiled, although Rocky could see this wasn't working either. Flynn didn't look interested; in fact he looked somewhat impatient.

"Boring," He sang before turning to leave again.

"Plus!" Rocky exclaimed getting his attention again "Plus, you get to keep us awake using any means necessary," Flynn now had a mischievous look in his eyes; Rocky knew he couldn't turn that down. She was sure to regret this. She wondered what the eight-year-old had up his sleeves as he rubbed his hands together and answered "Oh, this is going to be fun,"

"Rocky, are you sure about this?" Cece whispered to her as her little brother smiled evilly.

"For science," She replied, although she too was worried, but at least Deuce would still be there supervising. Even then, Rocky still wasn't sure that would make anything better, but they had no choice, besides maybe it was a good thing Flynn would be there to keep them awake, either way this project was too important to risk everyone falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And it begins! Technically it begins in the next chapter which will be longer so...yeah. Review and tell me what you think. **

**Preview: "Has it been seventy-two hours yet?" Cece asked..."It's only been seven minutes,"...**

**Pretty impressive preview right? All will make sense in chapter two.**


End file.
